1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to image formation control device and control method configured to display a preview image and executes an image forming job of forming an image on an output medium such that the image formed on the output medium corresponds to the image displayed in the preview screen. Aspects of the present invention also relate to a computer readable recording medium storing an image formation program that realizes the above function of forming an image as displayed in the preview screen.
2. Related Art
Among web pages, there are ones which are provided with a frame within the web page. When the frame is provided, the user can scroll a displayed image within the frame. Typically, the position of the boundary which defines the frame can be changed.